


Some Friendly Advice

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Meg Manning lives, She's also definitely not pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Logan decides that Meg Manning is just the person he needs to help him get Veronica back.





	Some Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> After season 4, I decided I'd better get back to moving some of my VM fic from LiveJournal to here. I thought I'd start with something a bit lighthearted. 
> 
> This was written for the Twisted Tales Challenge. My fairy tale, what I used from it, and the twist I was given can be found in the end notes.

“Are you serious?”

Logan didn’t answer right away; instead he turned his head so that he was looking directly at her. “You’re damn right I am.”

Meg stared at him in disbelief. “You want me to help you try and get Veronica back?”

“That pretty much sums it up.”

She sighed. “I’m not your fairy godmother, Logan.”

“Damn. There goes that fantasy of you and bubbles,” he deadpanned, grinning at the light blush that spread across her cheeks even as she returned his grin with one of her own.

There was a moment of silence as she seemed to contemplate what she wanted to say next. Logan turned towards her completely, waiting. He somehow knew that whatever she had to say would effect how she answered.

“Why me?” she asked.

Logan shifted, leaning back against the wall. “I thought you might be able to help me out, that’s all. Maybe give a little insight to the confusion that is the woman’s mind.”

“You mean Veronica’s mind.”

“Isn’t she the most confusing one of all?” Logan said in answer.

Meg laughed. “You want me of all people to try and tell you what Veronica wants?” She shook her head. “In case you hadn’t noticed, we’re not exactly the best of friends. You’d have better luck asking Wallace Fennel.” Off Logan’s raised eyebrow, she shrugged. “Well, okay, maybe not.”

“Maybe not is an understatement. After all, Veronica’s off with Duncan, playing at being the perfect girlfriend to the perfect guy. Which brings me around to my other reason for asking you.”

“Your other reason involves Duncan?”

Logan sighed. “Look, I know you guys were dating up until this summer and I know you were pretty pissed when he…” Logan paused as if trying to find a more subtle way to say what he needed to and Meg raised an eyebrow.

“When he dumped me for Veronica?” She smiled at the look he gave her. “The attempt at subtlety wasn’t really working. But I do appreciate the effort.”

“Never let it be said that I don’t at least try.” 

Meg nodded and when he said nothing else, let out a breath. “So? What other reason do you have to ask me for help?”

“I actually thought you might want to use this as a chance to try and get Duncan back.”

For a moment, Meg could only stare at him, sure she had heard wrong. “What?”

“Get Duncan back,” Logan repeated slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. “You know, declare that you never stopped loving him and then you can ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after making babies that wear a lot of pastel colors.” He raised an eyebrow as Meg snorted in a way that was extremely unlike her.

“Logan, Duncan hasn’t been an issue of mine for awhile now. At least, not in the way you’re thinking. I don’t want him back.”

“You don’t?”

She grinned. “Don’t sound so shocked. I have my pride, you know.” She paused and studied him for a few moments. She and Logan hadn’t really been friends when she’d been dating Duncan. They’d talked, yes. They’d even joked around with each other. But their personalities had always been too different for them to be friends. She’d always just been happy that he hadn’t said anything about Veronica in front of her at the time. And now, here he was, looking like a nervous little boy while he waited to see if she’d help him. She fought back a sigh, knowing what her answer would be even before she asked. “What do you need me to do?”

~*~*~

Meg wondered if there would ever come a time when she wasn’t shocked by something Logan had to say.

“You want me to what?”

“Help me be more like…Duncan.” Even as he said it, Logan grimaced a bit and Meg shook her head.

“I thought you wanted Veronica back with you. Not you pretending to be Duncan.”

Logan looked at her as if she were being a little slow on the uptake. “Well, that’d be nice. But it doesn’t seem to be working for me.”

It was a few minutes before Meg spoke again. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered. “Okay. Where do you want to start?”

Logan grinned and had Meg wondering what it was she had just agreed to.

~*~*~

Veronica wasn’t sure she was seeing right. She made a mental note to get her eyes checked.

She’d have to because she couldn’t possibly be seeing Logan walking down the hall in an _argyle_ shirt of all things. She could feel herself fighting to keep her jaw from dropping as he got closer. 

“Veronica,” he said, nodding as he passed. Veronica blinked, sure that she had heard wrong. For the first time since that summer, Logan had walked passed her without making some sort of sarcastic remark. She turned and watched him walk away without glancing back and shook her head.

Hell must have frozen over.

~*~*~

Veronica was pretty sure that Logan had decided to kill her by shock. First there was the argyle, which he’d worn twice this week. Then there was the lack of insults and innuendo whenever he was around her. And now today, he was wearing a shirt that was so Duncan in color and pattern that she wasn’t sure what to think.

“What’s going on?” she asked, reaching out to put a hand on Logan’s arm to stop him. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t stutter, Logan. What are you doing?”

His eyes narrowed and she saw some emotion flash through his eyes too quickly for her to identify. “It’s gratifying to know that you’re always going to be solid in your opinions of me, Veronica. I’m not doing anything, except trying to get to class so I can continue with my education.” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he said it and for some reason that relieved Veronica. The person who silently walked by with nothing more than a nod wasn’t Logan.

“I didn’t mean…look, I didn’t say it was something bad. I just want to know why you’re suddenly so different.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Different? And here I thought it wasn’t possible to change,” he said, a gleam in his eye that Veronica was unsure about.

“Different, Logan. The clothes, the attitude, it’s all different. Why?”

“Did you ever think that maybe I’m just a bit tired of constantly having to defend myself to you? That maybe I just wanted a bit of change?” he asked. Veronica stared at him a moment and then shook her head.

“So you decided to become Duncan, Jr.?” she asked. Again, some unidentified emotion flickered over his face for a moment before he smirked.

“Why not? He seems to have a pretty good life, don’t you think?” He turned and began to walk away. “I’ll see you around, Veronica.”

Veronica watched him go, confusion on her face. “What the hell was that?”

~*~*~

“Well?”

Logan glanced up from his writing to find Meg standing near the table, arms crossed as she looked at him expectantly.

“Well what?”

She rolled her eyes and slid into the seat across from him, completely ignoring the looks she got from the other students. “How did it go?”

He knew almost instantly what she was talking about but he couldn’t resist playing dumb for a couple more minutes. “How did what go, Meg?”

She made a sound of frustration and tapped her fingers against the table. “Don’t act like you have no idea what I’m talking about. I saw you talking to Veronica and I want to know what the results of my advice were.”

“You gave me more than one piece of advice. Which one do you want to know about?”

Meg’s eyes narrowed. “Since you obviously didn’t take my advice on just being yourself, I’m going to go with the advice I gave you on how to act like Duncan,” she said, her voice low. 

“Oh, that.” The grin that had been appearing disappeared when he felt a sharp kick against his ankle. He frowned. “Hey!”

“Talk,” she ordered, sounding as if she were fighting not to laugh. He gave her a mock glare, fighting the urge to grin back at her. It was a reaction he had around Meg more and more often and he wouldn’t deny that he liked this Meg much more than the overly nice Meg from the year before.

“It was nothing. She wanted to know what I was doing, why I was acting so different.” He shook his head. “And something about the look on her face when she asked reminded me of every single time she’s accused me of doing something wrong. I’m actually impressed with myself. I managed not to snap at her.”

“Somehow I doubt the conversation was all flowers and sunshine.”

“It wasn’t that bad actually.”

Meg shook her head. “Was that it?”

“Yeah. That was it. Why?” he asked.

“Because Veronica seems to be blind when it comes to what we’re doing, which means we’re going to have take this a bit further.”

Logan snorted. “We?”

She shrugged. “You’re right. I’m not going to have to do anything. You are though.”

There was something about the way Meg was looking at him that Logan just didn’t like. He eyed her warily. “What?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

~*~*~

“Are you fucking insane?”

Meg raised an eyebrow as she watched Logan pace. “Well, if I’d known that the idea would get that reaction I might have told you a bit sooner.”

“I’m not singing karaoke, Meg. No way.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

Logan stopped and turned to look at her. “Okay? Just like that? You’re not going to try and convince me that I have to do this?”

Meg smiled and shook her head. “No. I can’t force you to do anything, Logan. If you’re not willing to do whatever’s possible to try and prove your love to Veronica, it’s not my problem.”

“What?” he asked, his jaw dropping.

“I mean, it’s no one’s fault that you don’t love her enough to make a fool of yourself for her. Don’t worry. Not many people are willing to do it.”

Logan narrowed his eyes. “Are you manipulating me?” he demanded. 

“That depends. Is it working?”

There was a long moment of silence and then he sighed. “Yes,” he muttered. Meg grinned.

“Then yes, I’m manipulating you,” she told him, the triumph clear in her voice. Logan glared at her for a moment.

“There are times when I really don’t like you.”

Meg grinned. “Sure you don’t.”

He sighed. “So what do you have in mind?”

~*~*~

Logan took a deep breath, wincing at the sound of some guy butchering a perfectly good song in the hopes of getting his date’s attention. Not that he could say anything because what he was doing wasn’t really any different.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“What? Are you worried about the song? It’s a good song. Romantic and not something she’d expect you to ever choose I bet.”

He knew it was just one way to distract him but he turned to Meg anyway. “Are you trying to say that I don’t know how to be romantic?”

She blinked. “Oh, well, I just…I just meant that Veronica would probably expect…”

Logan fought a grin and took a step towards her. “I’ll have you know that I can be very romantic.” He leaned forward so that they were inches apart. “I can do the whole thing. Candlelit dinner, a single red rose, petals scattered all over the place, soft music playing in the background. Wine, some dancing, possibly followed by some kissing. There’s your traditional romance. Then there’s the unexpected. The little things like knowing when a girl would rather have traditional romance or would find it more romantic to go to an amusement park and ride a roller coaster or walk down the hallway at school holding hands.” He pulled back a bit and smiled. “Romantic enough for you?”

“I think you just might be evil.”

He let the grin come forward full force. “Well, that may just be one of the best compliments I’ve had in a long while, Ms. Manning.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she shook her head, smiling.

“That wasn’t entirely a compliment.”

“But it was partly a compliment. You’ve already said it, you can’t take it back.”

“No, I don’t suppose I can.” She glanced up at the stage. “Go on. You’re up.”

Logan turned and realized that there was no one up there. He let out a breath. “Wonderful.”

~*~*~

Someone else had decided to put themselves through the hell that was karaoke, Veronica realized as the opening notes began to play. She shook her head. She just didn’t see why this was so popular with people. You stood up, sang a song that you may or may not know and then that was it. There was applause afterwards but it was rare that they clapped because the performance had been the best thing they’d seen. Usually it was just to be polite and other times it was applause that the person was done.

“It’s late in the evening; she’s wondering what clothes to wear…”

The sound of that voice caused her to suck in a breath as she whirled around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Logan standing on the stage, microphone in hand. 

As she stared up at him, Veronica wondered what he was doing. First there was the fact that he didn’t sing, at least not where people could hear him. She’d heard him sing that past summer in the car if he liked a certain song enough. But other than that he left the singing to others.

And he’d always said that he’d never do karaoke. He claimed it was for people who were the odd mix of sadist and masochist. So what was he doing?

More importantly, why was he looking at her with that look in his eyes? The one she hadn’t seen in months, the one she was sure she’d never see again.

The song was about halfway over now.

“And the wonder of it all is that you just don’t realize how much I love you…”

She continued to stare up at him, wondering if that’s what this was all about. Was he up there because of her? Was he trying to prove a point?

She glanced around and stopped when she noticed Meg staring up at the stage with a smile on her face. Or was the song for her? Had she just imagined that look he’d given her? Were he and Meg dating?

Did it matter?

She turned back to the stage as Logan finished up the song.

“Oh, my darling, you were wonderful tonight.”

She thought back over the past few months and let out a breath.

It mattered. She didn’t know why, didn’t want to think of why, but it mattered.

~*~*~

“Keep smiling like that and I’m going to think you were doing this just so you could lord it over me,” Logan said, glancing at Meg who looked entirely too smug for his tastes.

“Lord it over you? Would I do something like that?”

“Last year, I would’ve said no. This year? In a heartbeat.”

Meg laughed. “You’re right. I would.” She glanced over at him. “But for some reason, I’ve actually started to like you,” she teased. He smirked. “So I won’t.”

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay immune to my charms for long.”

She snorted. “Charms? Is that what you call it?” she asked.

He glanced over at her. “What would you call it?”

“Being a persistent and annoying pain in my ass?” 

“Charming,” he muttered. She laughed again.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here before you’re approached by your newly formed fan club.”

“Fan club? Where?” Logan turned and began to look around the room as she rolled her eyes.

“Well, you’re certainly not going to be asked to sign with a record label but you’ve still got a pretty good voice, Logan. And now you have groupies who are in awe that the Logan Echolls would actually sing karaoke.”

“A fan club.” Logan’s voice was thoughtful as he said this and he brightened as they began to leave. “Hey, you think they’ll make buttons?”

Meg groaned even as he laughed.

~*~*~

If there was one thing that Logan was happy about, it was that none of his friends but Meg had seen him go up there and make an idiot out of himself.

Of course, now he had to deal with the fact that he had a group of giggling sophomores staring at him as if he were the next best thing after sliced bread. What was it about that song that seemed to get to girls? It wasn’t even as if it had been meant for them. Had he looked at them? No. 

Not that that stopped them.

He fought the urge to groan, pausing to smirk at Dick who was trying to convince some girl that going out with him would be the best idea in the world. He turned to find Meg standing across the hall, watching him. The minute his eyes landed on her, she raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head, holding back a grin as he walked up to her. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were making fun of me,” he said.

“Who said you knew better?” She tilted her head back, smiling up at him.

“Why, Meg Manning, are you flirting with me?” He put a hand over his heart, pretending to be shocked. “You? The most well-behaved girl in the whole school flirting with _moi_? How scandalous of you.”

She shook her head. “You do have quite the ego, don’t you?”

“You’re dodging the question.” This time it was Logan who sounded smug. 

“There was a question?” she asked. Logan frowned down at her, easily hiding the fact that he knew she was just teasing him.

“Damn right there was. And I expect an answer.”

“In that case,” Meg paused. “Yes, I’m flirting with you.” 

Logan stared down at her a moment. He didn’t know if that meant he and Meg could ever have something more. But he figured it meant that they were at least friends.

“Well then, let’s see what else can we do? This time I think you should be the one humiliated. How about streaking?” 

Meg snorted. “In your dreams, Echolls.”

“Every damn night.”

She laughed but before she could say anything else, she paused and then looked up at him. “I’ll be right back. I’ve got to get something out of my locker,” she told him. He frowned again but nodded.

“Just promise to come back so that my heart isn’t left torn and bleeding,” he said causing her to laugh as she walked away.

“Logan?”

He sucked in a breath and turned. “Veronica. What are you doing here?”

She raised an eyebrow. “It’s school, Logan. I’m going to class.”

“And you thought that class was being held in my locker today? I hate to break it to you but you’re not that tiny.”

Veronica sighed. “Actually, I came over here to tell you something that’s been bothering me.”

“You’re wondering why the fifth dentist refuses to recommend Trident?”

Her lips twitched as if she wanted to smile but she continued to just look at him. “I miss you.”

Logan blinked, not sure he was hearing right. “Excuse me?”

Veronica sighed. “I don’t mean that I want to…we were friends once. And I miss that. I miss being able to joke around with you.”

He missed that too. She hadn’t mentioned missing him in a boyfriend sense but hadn’t that all started when they’d started acting civil towards each other again? It wasn’t what he’d set out to get, what he’d been wanting her to admit but it was enough.

He nodded. “Yeah, we were friends once.” He gave her a small smile. “We were pretty good at it too.” He studied her for a moment. “Are you saying that’s what you want?”

There was a moment’s hesitation before she nodded. “Yes. That’s what I want.”

Logan nodded again, accepting the pain that caused him. “Then we’ll give it a shot.” She smiled and Logan wanted to grin like an idiot because he’d been the cause of that.

“Okay.” She let out a breath as if she’d been nervous. “Then I’ll see you around, Logan.”

“Count on it.”

He watched her walk away and took a deep breath. Friends. He could do that. 

“Here.”

A black gift bag that was taped closed was held in front of him and he turned to see Meg looking at him with a hint of understanding.

“What’s this? A gift? And it’s not even my birthday.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Just take it. I thought you could use something to cheer you up.”

“So you put it in a black bag?”

She frowned. “The tissue paper is green.”

“Well, then, how can I argue with that?” 

She smiled and shook her head. “Anyway, I thought you might enjoy those. See you later, Logan.”

For the second time, Logan watched her go before his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the tape off. He rifled through the tissue paper, pulling some out and shoving it into his locker before he saw the two bottles.

For a moment, he just stared down at them. One bottle of bubble bath and then another bottle of just regular bubbles. Then he burst out laughing as he remembered.

Maybe this friends thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My fairy tale: Aladdin  
What I used from it: Trying to be someone you're not so you can get the girl (or guy) you want.  
My twist: A character must be humiliated in public.
> 
> Story originally posted: March 21, 2006
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
